In the Outer Beyond
by Chaokachu
Summary: Aki runs away from home, and discovers new places! But will he be gone for good, or will homesickness bring him back?
1. Leaving It all Behind

**In the Outer Beyond, Part 1: Leaving it all Behind**

MMFC, mine? Nah, it's Capcom, Dentsu and the other team's work, I can't take credit.

Just enjoy this literature. XD

There he was, streaking through the forest, tears streaming down his face, carrying a backpack filled with clothes, a survival kit and a few reminders of home. Instead of his blue hoodie, he was in a dark cloak he'd salvaged from a Halloween costume at some point.

But why was Aki running?

It all started like this...

_A regular day at school. He was in a sports lesson, playing hover hockey with his classmates. It was actually a proper game going, too. One swipe of his hockey stick, and it was another point to his team!_

_But one kid wasn't having her team lose._

_Ashley._

"_Right team, we practiced for this, come on and score a point already!" the team captain of the opposition shouted. So Ashley's team really upped their game._

_But that didn't throw Aki off. He darted forward, taking the puck, performed his usual tricks and scored again. _

_The game was about to reach half time, when one robot kid, who knew what his name was, decided he'd had it, and whacked Aki, who didn't see him coming, in the shin as hard as he could with his hockey stick._

_Needless to say, it hurt like all holy heck._

_Jacques the Toasterbot, who served as the other team captain, immediately heard Aki's cry and looked over. "Whoa whoa whoa, time out! I call time out!" Jacques shouted, leaping to his tiny feet and rushing over. Everyone watched as he ran over to Aki._

"_Aks... are you OK, Aki?" Jacques asked. Aki nodded quietly, tears stinging his dark amber eyes. "I'd hug you but... well, no arms." the tiny toaster joked to try and raise Aki's spirits again. All Jacques received was the "Really, was that funny?" look. Jacques rolled his eyes sarcastically, sighing softly, and yelled "Someone come over here and hug him for me. He needs a hug!"_

_At least Aki got a hug from Ashley, which was like a gift from a divine god._

"_You OK, Aki?" she'd asked as she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his spiked brown hair._

"_Uh huh... yeah..." he'd smiled quietly, a pink blush appearing on his face._

So that's how the story began...

But if he'd been cheered up earlier, why was he running?

He was still going through the forest. Everyone knew that on the edge of Silicone Forest was a hill, where you could see everything. And beyond this hill, was a road to everything else in the world. Aki had been to the Outskirt Hill before, with Dr. Light, Suna and Rush.

But, on this night, he was going to go beyond the hill.

What had made Aki's day hard enough that he was running away?

_After the hover hockey game was lunch, and it was a nice day, so he was allowed to head out the school and to the local shops, which he'd planned to do. But, as he walked out the school gates, the robot kid from earlier tackled him, stole his wallet and took off._

"_Hey! That's mine!" he'd shouted. The robot kid just smiled, and laughed "Not anymore, so bye!" before darting off, leaving Aki kneeling on the ground. Lunchtime went by, but unfortunately, a lack of food meant that Aki was unable to stay focused in class. His mind kept wandering and he fell asleep on his desk at one point. And for doing so..._

"_Detention. See me tomorrow, Light." Aki's annoyed history teacher told him as he quickly awoke, looking around before seeing the teacher holding a detention note out to him. He took it ashamedly as what felt like the entirety of his class laughed at him. Aki, though being a bit of a strange robot kid at times, never tried to get in trouble, so earning himself a detention by accident broke his metallic heart. Unable to take it anymore, he pulled his hood up over his head and ran from the class, crying. Normally, the teacher would have stopped students from leaving the class, but for some reason, he just let Aki leave._

_So off the heartbroken bot boy ran, out into the grounds and towards a hiding spot only he knew of. In his upset mind, he decided he'd stay there until school ended._

_And that he did. He waited for hours in his secret hiding spot, until the school bell rang, when he darted out and managed to run all the way to the Lighthouse, hoping that Dr. Light and Suna would help him..._

_...but as he walked in, no one answered. Instead, there was a note on the table:_

"_Dear, Aki my boy" it read._

"_Me and Suna have gone shopping on the other side of Silicone City and won't be back till much later. Please try to keep Rush under control, we'll be back by bedtime._

_Love, Dad_

_(Dr. Thomas Light)"_

_And that did it for Aki. He was stressed and upset, needed love and support but the ones he could turn to weren't even there. Tears running down his face, a plan crossed his mind. _

_He'd leave Silicone City._

_Sprinting to his room, he grabbed his camping bag, where he filled it with his clothes, money, two toys he'd been given to him by Bert and Suna and an old family photo. Next, he walked into the kitchen and piled some food into a box which he then threw in his bag. Finally, he dug into his cupboard of old Halloween costumes. The vampire outfit with the black cloak was still there, so he snatched up the cloak, pulled off his hoodie and wrapped the dark, silky material around him._

_Finally, he took off out the door. What he didn't realise as he left?_

_Rush was watching._

So that's why he left. A stressful day, and no one to turn to.

So there was Aki, nearly at the forest's edge. He could see the slope of the hill distantly through the trees, and he began wondering what life would be like outside his home city.

**Chapter Two out soon! I am going to fix my nonsense with stories – previously thought discontinued stories will return ( y)**

**See ya then!**


	2. Without You

**In the Outer Beyond, Part 2: Without You**

This certain thing, known as Mega Man Fully Charged, doesn't belong to me. Sorry y'all.

**Late at night, around 9:30PM...**

"OK, Suna. Unpack your part of the shopping and head to bed." Dr. Light ordered his daughter.

"Sure, got it." Suna stretched out for a few seconds. "I can't wait to give Aki what I got him tomorrow!" she smiled, picking up two shopping bags. After putting everything in its place, she grabbed her gift to her little brother. As she walked out the kitchen to her room, though, Rush suddenly ran at her and tackled her to the ground, whining.

"Rush! Rush, down boy!" Suna yelled at the metallic pup. Rush leapt off her, but whined loudly again, and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Rush, what's wrong with you? Get off!" Suna ordered. Defeated, Rush slunk off, still making tiny crying noises, and lay down in his bed. Suna walked upstairs. She was presuming that her little brother was asleep, so she left his room alone and headed into hers.

Rush knew that he needed to tell someone that Aki was gone. So he sprinted into the kitchen, walked beside Dr. Light and nudged him in a frightened way, the robot pup's head nuzzling against the scientist's hand. "Rush? What's wrong, boy?" Dr. Light asked the dog, crouching down and looking him straight in the eye.

Rush walked into the living room, where there was another picture. It was of him and Aki, so he grabbed it, handed it to Dr. Light and turned towards the front door, whining.

"There's something wrong... with Aki?" Dr. Light guessed. Rush seemed annoyed at his answer, and ran towards the front door, barking madly, before turning and looking at the scientist again.

"Rush, I don't understand you."

The heroic dog growled loudly and ran upstairs. Dr. Light followed his path, and found Rush charging around outside Aki's bedroom, trying to bust the door down.

"Rush? Rush, what are you doing?!" Dr. Light asked the robotic canine concernedly. He opened the door, and looked in. But his son wasn't there. Suddenly, Rush's actions made sense. He was trying to say Aki ran away.

In a worry, Dr. Light left Aki's room and knocked on the door to Suna's room. "Suna, I need you!" he yelled through the door. The preteen girl opened the door, in her pyjamas and looking super confused. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Suna, did you see Aki anywhere? He's not in his room, is he with you?" Dr. Light replied. Suna immediately froze in fear, and panic crossed her face before she almost flew downstairs. When she reached the coat cupboard, she reached in her jacket pocket, pulled out her phone and dialled Aki.

..._beep._

"Dad, he just hung up! Aki won't answer me!" Suna stood there in shock, staring only at the two words on her phone:

_CALL DENIED_

"He really has just run away..." Dr. Light trailed off, walking over to the sofa, sitting down, one hand against his face, sighing.

Both him and Suna were hurt by this new fact – both of the Light twins had run away now. Namagem, at least was an exception as he knew how to survive, he was tough, and anyway, he would be back eventually. But Aki? Not only that he'd never lived away from his family, but his most prominent fear was being alone, with no-one to love him. And, who knew when he'd left? Where was he going? What would they tell the teachers and Aki's friends?

This really was a problem.

**Chapter Three, I dunno when. At some point, my old stories are either gonna get revived or rebooted, so look out for that.**


End file.
